


Puyo Puyo Chatrooms!!

by Softichill



Category: Puyo Puyo (Video Games)
Genre: ? - Freeform, Birthday Party, Chatting & Messaging, Ecolo's a King K. Rool main btw, Gen, I will make that a tag if it's the last thing I do, Jay and Elle put mustard in Ess's food, Mentions of Real Games, No Beta We Die Like Soldiers, Rated T for swearing, Roommates, Slice of Life, Smash Bros specifically, bug talk, chatrooms, food talk, friend shenanigans, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:20:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28561212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Softichill/pseuds/Softichill
Summary: A chatfic with the various characters of the Puyo Puyo/Tetris universe! I noticed there weren't very many, so I decided to take it upon myself to make one!Though, the chapters might be short. Sorry about that! :P
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), They're all friends tho - Relationship, yet
Comments: 20
Kudos: 51





	1. Ms. Accord's Agents of Chaos

_- > Puyohead is online. Hello! _

**Puyohead:** Um.. guys?

 **Puyohead:** Wh

 **Puyohead:** When is the project due??? ^^;

_- > Ohoho, Plebs and Bitch I’m Studying are online. Sup! _

**Ohoho, Plebs:** tomorrow before class? why?

 **Bitch I’m Studying:** It’s due before class starts in the morning tomorrow, though I already turned it in a couple days ago. Did you ACTUALLY forget, Amitie?

 **Bitch I’m Studying:** Wait, don’t tell me. You did, didn’t you?

 **Puyohead:** Well,,, yea ;;

 **Ohoho, Plebs:** oh my god-

_- > bugs is online. Good evening!_

**bugs:** oh its due tomorrow

 **bugs:** ?

 **Bitch I’m Studying:** Yes! You’re idiots, all of you! Remember next time! Did any of you even work on it?!

 **Ohoho, Plebs:** Wouldn’t you like to know, weatherboy

 **Puyohead:** I mean he asked so i think he does!! Why call him weatherboy tho?? :0c

 **Ohoho, Plebs:** Oh nevermind

 **Puyohead:** Okay??

 **Puyohead:** But no, i didn’t… i completely forgot about it! (⇀‸↼‶)

 **bugs:** same

 **Ohoho, Plebs:** Luckily I actually did, so you don’t get to say anything Glasses

 **Bitch I’m Studying:** Don’t you dare call me glasses!

 **Puyohead:** ill get to work as soon as possible, i promise!! :3

 **Puyohead:** u wanna work together, Sig? :D

 **bugs:** sure

 **Puyohead:** Alrighty!! You can come to my place :3c

_- > Puyohead is offline. Seeya!_

_- > bugs is offline. Bye! _

_- > Ohoho, Plebs is offline. Come back soon! _

_- > Bitch I’m Studying is offline. Seeya!_


	2. Suzuran Physics Club

**_Suzuran Physics Club_ **

_ -> _ _ Apple Pi _ _ is online. Good evening! _

**Apple Pi:** @everyone

_ -> _ _ Starboy★ _ _ and  _ _ Wo ai ni _ _ are online. Hello! _

**Apple Pi:** Alright you guys. I have a plan

**Starboy ★:** Oh? Do tell! ★

**Wo ai ni:** What for? I was not informed on this

**Starboy ★:** Neither was I, but we’ll find out what it is in a moment! ★

**Apple Pi:** It’s about Ecolo

**Apple Pi:** I feel like recently they’ve had less and less malicious intent in the things they do. It feels more like they just want to spend time with me and have fun, even if they’re really weird about it.

**Apple Pi:** I think we should use this as an opportunity for an experiment!

**Starboy ★:** An experiment on...what? ★

**Apple Pi:** His way of handling things! I think, with their newfound memory loss and love of fun, we could take the chance to try and make them a good person and a good friend.

**Wo ai ni:** Ah. An experiment in love

**Apple Pi:** Excuse me

**Starboy ★:** Seems like a cool idea to me! ★ How are we gonna do it tho?

**Starboy ★:** Oh boy that’s a lot of typing

**Apple Pi:** Well, I was kinda thinking we’d do this in steps. Baby ones, of course. First thing’s first, I want to figure out how to get Ecolo to come to us without having some big world-threatening disaster happening. I’m not sure how, maybe we think of them coming or something? Do we call out their name? I’m not sure, so we’ll need to figure that out first. After that, I think we should either try and show them non-evil ways to have fun or try and have them hang out with one of you guys, one of those two. We should have them hang out with one of you at a time so that they can get used to you guys before we all hang out all at once. I’m not entirely sure after that, but I think those should be the first things we try and get done. Any ideas?

**Wo ai ni:** You’ve certainly planned this out

**Starboy ★:** WOW that’s a lot of words! ★

**Wo ai ni:** I believe they should first spend time with you and learn gentler ways of fun after we figure out ways to call them

**Wo ai ni:** Their love for you is strong and thus they will trust you the most

**Apple Pi:** Good point, Ris.

**Apple Pi:** Though, please don’t call it “love”, I don’t wanna think about how attached they are to me...

**Starboy ★:** We should probably work on ways to call them after school tomorrow! ★ I don’t think it’ll be a good impression if we just leave our homes and just start screaming “ECOLO!!” ★

**Apple Pi:** Hahaha yeah! People would think we’re pretty weird!

**Wo ai ni:** What should we call this project

**Apple Pi:** Oh yeah, it’s gonna be an ongoing thing isn’t it? We’ll need a name…

**Apple Pi:** Any ideas?

**Starboy ★:** Project MEOF? ★

**Apple Pi:** Meof??

**Starboy ★:** Project Make Ecolo Our Friend! ★

**Apple Pi:** YES! That’s perfect!

_ -> _ _ Apple Pi _ _ changed the chat name from  _ _ Suzuran Physics Club _ _ to  _ _ Project MEOF _

**Apple Pi:** Tomorrow, we shall begin the first step of PROJECT MEOF!

**Apple Pi:** Oh my mom’s calling me down for dinner

**Apple Pi:** See you guys tomorrow!

**Starboy ★:** Seeya! ★

_ -> _ _ Apple Pi _ _ is offline. Bye! _

_ -> _ _ Starboy★ _ _ is offline. Come back soon! _

**Wo ai ni:** Ah, such love in this chat

_ -> _ _ Wo ai ni _ _ is offline. Seeya! _


	3. Don't tell Klug about this chat! ;)

_ -> _ _ Amitie _ _ invited Sig _ _ ,  _ _ Raffina _ _ , and 1 other person. Welcome everyone! _

**Amitie:** Guuyyyyysssss!!! :D

**Lidelle:** Ami-san? What’s going on?

**Raffina:** What’s the tea I want innn

**Bugs:** huh

**Amitie:** Guess who’s birthday it is in a week!!!! :D

**Lidelle:** Ummm…..

**Lidelle:** Klug-san’s?

**Amitie:** Yep!!! :33

**Raffina:** You seem rather excited, but uh

**Raffina:** I know what you’re thinking but he’s probably not gonna want a party. He’ll probably just take the day off and spend all day in the library reading like the nerd he is

**Amitie:** :0!!! That’s it!!!!! I could plan him a party in the library!

**Raffina:** Oh no I gave her ideas-

**Amitie:** That’s not a bad thing! Thank you, Raffina!! :Dc this is why I wanted your guys’s help!

**Raffina:** Oh you want our help??

**Raffina:** On a scale of 1-10 how passionate/excited are you for this

**Amitie:** A billion!!!!! :DD

**Raffina:**

**Raffina:** Fine I’ll help

**Amitie:** Yay!!!!!!!!!!!! :DDc you’re the best Raf!

**Lidelle:** May I help to, Ami-san and Raf-san?

**Amitie:** Of course! I invited you to this chat, after all! :D

**Amitie:** Sig, you’ll be helping too, if that’s alright with you! :3

**Sig:** Cool

**Amitie:** Alrighty! :3 One sec lemme get ur roles together!

  
_ -> _ _ Amitie _ _ gave  _ _ Raffina _ _ a custom role:  _ _ Baker/Treat-provider person _

_ -> _ _ Amitie _ _ gave  _ _ Lidelle _ _ a custom role: Decorator _

_ -> _ _ Amitie _ _ gave Sig _ _ a custom role:  _ _ Present-wrapper _

**Amitie:** Raffina, you always make the best food! You’re especially great with desserts, so maybe you could make us some cookies and cake! :3 (even if no one can beat Lemres!)

**Amitie:** Lidelle, your house always looks so pretty! I want you to help decorate the library for his party!

**Lidelle:** You really think so? Thank you! :)

**Lidelle:** Did I use that emoticon right?

**Amitie:** It’s no problem! And yeah you used it perfectly!! :D

**Amitie:** Sig, your wrapping skills are like no other! Goodness knows I’m not exactly the greatest with wrapping paper, haha!! It’s amazing how you’re so good despite being left-handed with that claw!

**Sig:** Practice

**Amitie:** Along with your roles, you’ll all be helping me plan the party as well since I couldn’t pick between just one of you, you’re all so amazing! :33c

**Raffina:** Question; Can I put “Happy birthday you lame nerd” on his cake

**Amitie:** No! He isn’t lame!! >:0

**Amitie:** Last year we didn’t throw him a party and I wanna show him we care!!!

**Lidelle:** He didn’t seem to mind too much…

**Amitie:** I know but still!

**Sig:** how will we get a party in the libary tho

**Sig:** *librarby

**Sig:** *library

**Sig:** mr akuma doesnt like noise or messes

**Amitie:** Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

**Amitie:** I’m sure we’ll figure something out! :3

**Sig:** K

**Lidelle:** But, if we don’t know for sure that we can use the Library, we might not be able to even set up the party! :(

**Raffina:** Sig, why don’t you talk to Akuma? He seems to like you the most. 

**Sig:** Sure ig

**Amitie:** Really? You’ll do it?? :0c

**Sig:** yeah why not

**Amitie:** Yay!!!!!!

**Amitie:** Thanks, Sig!! :D

**Sig:** np

**Raffina:** It’s starting to get late, we should sleep. Ms. Accord said she had a special lesson for tomorrow

**Amitie:** Alrighty. Goodnight you guys!!

**Amitie:** Remember, this is a secret party! Don’t tell Klug!!! ;3

_ -> _ _ Amitie _ _ is offline. Bye! _

_ -> _ _ Raffina _ _ is offline. Seeya! _

_ -> _ _ Lidelle _ _ is offline. Come back soon! _

_ -> Sig _ _ is offline. Come back soon! _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah I think this is my first actual fic on here to pass 2 chapters
> 
> Congrats to me!! :D


	4. Project MEOF

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI so I realized yesterday that I was a little too eager to post the first chapter of the side fic I'm doing on this that I forgot I didn't post the chapter in this that happens before the one in the side fic,, here's what went down before Ecolo went to Ringo's house!

_ -> _ _ Apple Pi _ _ is online. Hello there! _

**Apple Pi:** Oh hey this thing has a new online announcement thingy!

**Apple Pi:** Anyways,  @Starboy ★ what did you get on the test in geography?

_ -> _ _ Starboy★ _ _ is online. Good afternoon! _

**Starboy ★:** I got an 87, you? ★

**Apple Pi:** 80 :/ I was kinda distracted…

**Starboy ★:** Dang, really? What was so distracting that it drove away the attention of the smartest person I know? ★

**Apple Pi:** I was too busy thinking of ways to try and bring Ecolo here! I guess we can rule out just wishing in our heads for them to pop up, though.

**Apple Pi:** Also thanks :)

**Starboy ★:** np! ★

**Starboy ★:** The bell’s about to ring, but do you wanna Puyo battle when we get to the clubroom? ★

**Starboy ★:** Yknow, to get your mind off things. ★

**Apple Pi:** That would be GREAT. Thanks, again, Maguro!

**Starboy ★:** Once again, it’s np ★

**Starboy ★:** Cya there! ★

_ -> Starboy★ is offline. Seeya! _

_ -> Apple Pi is offline. Bye! _

  
  


-

~later~

-

  
  


_ -> Apple Pi, Starboy★, and 1 other person are online. Hello! _

**Apple Pi:** That was it?

**Apple Pi:** THAT was all it took?!

**Je t’aime:** it was certainly unexpected. Their love for you is stronger than we thought

**Apple Pi:** Ris I am BEGGING you PLEASE stop calling it love

**Starboy ★:** I’m as baffled as you are. ★ Who knew challenging you to a puyo battle was all the reason they needed? ★

**Starboy ★:** They’re still with you, right? At your house?

**Apple Pi:** Yeah and I’ve had to tell them to leave my stuff alone 4 times now!!

**Apple Pi:** btw Maguro, your hoodie is still at my place. Do you still want it back?

**Starboy ★:** Nah, you can keep it ★

**Apple Pi:** You sure? It’s that blue UFO one.

**Starboy ★:** I’m sure! ★ Sides, I can just wear it whenever I head over to your place! ★

**Apple Pi:** Alrighty then, if you’re so sure…

**Je t’aime:** Ringo, are your parents aware of your friend’s presence

**Apple Pi:** Nah, neither of them are home from work yet, bu

**Apple Pi:** Hi Ringos friends!!!!

**Starboy ★:** Oh? ★

**Je t’aime:** hello Ecolo

**Apple Pi:** This is your jacket, prettyboy??

**Apple Pi:** It’s real comfy! :9 I’m keeping it!!

**Starboy ★:** Uh, okay? ★

**Apple Pi:** You can’t have it!!! >:P

**Starboy ★:** Alright??- 

**Starboy ★:** I didn’t know you knew how phones worked. Yknow, being an interdimensional being and all that. ★

**Je t’aime:** I can confirm this was also an unexpected factor for me

**Apple Pi:** You’d be surprised at how common they are! Not that you cou

**Apple Pi:** Oh my god I am SO sorry

**Starboy ★:** Hi again, Ringo! ★

**Je t’aime:** welcome back

**Apple Pi:** Anyways, no, my parents don’t know, they aren’t home from work yet, but my dad will be soon and I don’t know if I should tell him or keep Ecolo a secret…

**Starboy ★:** It’s probably best to tell him to keep him from getting a huge spook in the future. ★ Plus, he’ll probably tell your mom for you! ★

**Apple Pi:** Yeah, but

**Apple Pi:** Oh, no...

**Apple Pi:** He’s here! D:

**Starboy ★:** The moment of truth! ★ Will Ringo’s dad find out about Ecolo, or will our drooling future friend be kept a deep, dark secret? ★

**Starboy ★:** Good luck, Ringo!

**Je t’aime:** good luck

_ -> Apple Pi is offline. Bye! _

_ -> Starboy★ is offline. Goodnight! _

_ -> Je t’aime is offline. Come back soon! _


	5. Don't tell Klug about this chat! ;) -> Ms. Accord's Agents of Chaos

_ -> **Amitie** is online. Good morning! _

**Amitie:** You guysss tomorrow’s the day!!!!!!!! :Dc

_ -> **Raffina** and **Lidelle** are online. Hello! _

**Raffina:** Wow, already? Good thing my recipe’s almost done

**Amitie:** :0c? You're making an original recipe??

**Raffina:** With the help of Lemres, yeah

**Raffina:** I overheard Klug at some point talking with Ms. Accord about how he found that singular flavors of cake n stuff are boring, and he likes them mixed together

**Amitie:** Klug was talking about cake flavors??? :0

**Raffina:** Well he was using it as a simile for mixing spells for better effects, but nonetheless he said he liked Red Velvet, Chocolate, and Vanilla all mixed

**Amitie:** Wow! I bet it's gonna turn out GREAT!!! :DD

**Raffina:** Well yeah, since I'm making it. The Candy Man himself is doing a lot of the work, but I'm still the one who came up with the idea. 

**Amitie:** Ooo, this party’s gonna be great!! I'm getting all tingly just thinking about it hehehehe :3c

**Amitie:** Lidelle, how are the decorations going? :D

**Lidelle:** Oh! Uh

**Lidelle:** It's going swell! Mr. Akuma blocked off the back part of the library so I could use it :) though Klug-San is complaining about it a little bit…

**Lidelle:** He kept saying stuff about how it was unfair...do you think we should move the party?

**Amitie:** Now way, hosé!! We've worked so hard on this already! Tomorrow, Klug will see that it was all for a good cause, you'll see!!! :3c

**Lidelle:** Really?

**Lidelle:** Well, if you're sure…Oh, I hope he likes it!

**Amitie:** He will, definitely! You're the one decorating, after all :D

**Lidelle:** Thank you, Ami-San :)

**Amitie:** You're welcome, Lidelle!!! :Dc

**Amitie:** Sig, how are the presents coming along? :3

**Amitie:** Sig?

**Raffina:** I'm pretty sure he’s asleep. 

**Amitie:** Ah, yep :P

**Amitie:** Oh well! I'll ask him about it when he wakes up :3

**Amitie:** You guys keep working on everything! This party’s gonna be AWESOME :D!!!!!!

_ -> **Amitie** is offline. Seeya! _

_ -> **Raffina** is offline. Bye! _

_ -> **Lidelle** is offline. Goodbye! _

~

Later

~

**_- > Ms. Accord’s Agents of Chaos_ **

_ -> **Puyohead** is online. Hello! _

**Puyohead:** Hey @Bitch I’m Studying! Happy early bday! :D

**Puyohead:** What’re you gonna do for tomorrow to celebrate??

_ -> **Bitch I’m Studying** is online. Good afternoon! _

**Bitch I’m Studying:** Nothing, of course! I’ll simply be going to the library, as I normally do. 

**Bitch I’m Studying:** Besides, isn't it childish to celebrate something as simple as a birthday? Maybe to YOU it seems fun, but I'm simply much too mature for such trivial things!

**Puyohead:** Aren't we the same age tho? :0

**Puyohead:** Hold on, I'm getting some Day-ja-voo…

**Bitch I’m Studying:** It's Deja vu.

**Bitch I’m Studying:** And anyways, that doesn't matter! You got your answer, so if you'll excuse me, I'll be finishing the spellbook I got two days ago. 

_ -> **Bitch I’m Studying** is offline. Bye! _

_ -> **bugs** is online. Hey there! _

**bugs:** hey glasses

_ -> **Bitch I’m Studying** is online. Hello! _

**Bitch I’m Studying:** What do you want, Sig?

**Bugs:** i found a big bug

**Bitch I’m Studying:** Okay? Why did you tell me??

**Bugs:** its not supposed to be

**Bugs:** can i borrow a book

**Bitch I’m Studying:** Sorry, but I don't have any books on bugs. 

**Bugs:** oh

**Bugs:** k

_ -> **bugs** is offline. Bye! _

_ -> **Bitch I’m Studying** is offline. Seeya! _

_ -> **Puyohead** is offline. Come back soon! _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After this, a chapter about Klug's bday party should be up on my side fic tomorrow or in a couple days! :3


	6. Project MEOF

_ -> _ **_Apple Pi_ ** _ is online. Good morning! _

**Apple Pi:** Hey guys? Uh

_ -> _ **_Apple Pi_ ** _ sent an image: Ecolos-reallygood.png _

**Apple Pi:** Do either of you want to come over and help me try and beat Ecolo??

**Apple Pi:** They’ve only known this game for like half an hour, and already they’ve beat me 8 times! :/

_ -> _ **_Starboy ★_ ** _ is online. Hi there! _

**Starboy ★:** Dang, Smash Bros? I didn’t realize they’d like that kind of stuff! ★

**Apple Pi:** I think they like the chaos that comes with putting all items on high…

**Starboy ★:** Ah, that explains it ★

**Starboy ★:** Yeah I’ll come over! Might take a hot minute tho. ★

**Apple Pi:** Is there something going on at your place?

_ -> _ **_Starboy ★_ ** _ sent an image: kitty★.png _

**Starboy ★:** Stevie’s not only asleep on my lap, but purring. ★ I can’t just get up! That would disturb him! ★

**Apple Pi:** H

**Apple Pi:** How did you manage to put a star in a file name

**Apple Pi:** My phone won’t even let me put apostrophes in mine! WHAT IS THIS WITCHCRAFT

**Starboy ★:** I have my ways~ ★★★

**Starboy ★:** Anyways I’ll be over once Stevie’s gotten up! ★

**Apple Pi:** Alrighty, but please hurry! They’re starting another match! :S

  
**Starboy ★:** I will! ★

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not getting the Klug chapter for What Goes On Behind the Phone Screens up quite yet! I didn't realize that it would take this much time lol!  
> Once I get that chapter up, I might post the Smash Bros session that Ringo, Maguro, and Ecolo had :P


	7. Ms. Accord's Servants of Chaos

_ -> _ **_Puyohead_ ** _ is online. Hi there! _

**Puyohead:** @everyone!!! That party was AWESOME!!!!!!! :DD

_ -> _ **_Ohoho, Plebs_ ** _ ,  _ **_bugs_ ** _ , and 2 other people are online. Greetings! _

**Ohoho, Plebs:** Yeah, I’d say it went better than I expected. Nice job, y’all

**bugs:** it was cool

**Vento!:** I say it went very well! Everyone had a good time, I think. :)

**Puyohead:** That’s fantastic!!!! :D

**Puyohead:** Klug, did you like it?? It was your party after all! :33c

**Bitch I’m Studying:** I suppose it was...acceptable.

**Bitch I’m Studying:** I will admit, the fake star display was something I did not expect! I didn’t realize any of you could even name any constellations.

**Vento!:** That was my idea :) I knew how much you liked things like space, so I studied as much as I could about the stars and tried to copy them!

**Bitch I’m Studying:** Consider yourself lucky, Lidelle. The ability to impress me is something not many people possess.

**Vento!:** Thank you so much, Klug-san!

**Ohoho, Plebs:** I noticed you liked the cake pops I made quite a bit too. May I ask why you kept trying to hide that you ate as many as you did?

**Bitch I’m Studying:** What are you even talking about? I only ate about one. They were mediocre at best, Raffina. They were especially nothing, compared to Lemres.

**Ohoho, Plebs:** What a shame. To think that Lemres made the recipe just for you, too!

**Bitch I’m Studying:** Are you trying to pull my leg? Because if so, you’re a horrible liar.

**Puyohead:** Wha?? How is she pulling on your leg if you’re at different houses?

**Bitch I’m Studying:** It’s another way to say “Are you lying?”, Amitie.

**Puyohead:** Ohhhh :0

**Puyohead:** But she isn’t lying! I once came over to help out and Lemres was there too! :D

**Bitch I’m Studying:** What?!

**Puyohead:** He said he wanted you to have a good birthday!!

**Bitch I’m Studying:** Impossible…

**Ohoho, Plebs:** Well, Klug? What do you have to say for yourself?

**Bitch I’m Studying:** ...I apologize for insulting Lemres’s recipe.

**Ohoho, Plebs:** And?

**Bitch I’m Studying:** And I apologize to you as well, Raffina.

**Ohoho, Plebs:** I suppose I’ll accept your apology, for now.

**Ohoho, Plebs:** Though, next time, I won’t let you off the hook unless you call me Lady Raffina.

**Bitch I’m Studying:** As if I would ever do that!

**bugs:** hey glasses

**Bitch I’m Studying:** My name is KLUG.

**Bitch I’m Studying:** And what is it?

**bugs:** did u like the glowworms

**Bitch I’m Studying:** Oh, those?

**Bitch I’m Studying:** They were alright, I suppose. I’m just glad they didn’t suddenly sprout wings and come at us or something like that…

**bugs:** glowworms cant have wings

**Puyohead:** Huh???

**Vento!:** I didn’t have any glowworms at the party… 

**bugs:** oh

**bugs:** yknow how u guys asked me to distract glasses while you got the party set up

**Puyohead:** Yeah?

**bugs:** i found a cave i found that had a bunch of glowworms

**bugs:** they look like stars and they reminded me of him so i brought him there

**Puyohead:** Oh :0

**Puyohead:** Aw wait thats so cute!!! :Dc

**Bitch I’m Studying:** Not cute!!! He simply followed orders and brought away my attention while you all set up your childish party!

**Vento!:** That does sound quite pleasant though...he brought you somewhere that reminded him of you and you stayed. That’s one of the nicest things you’ve done :)

**Ohoho, Plebs:** Yeah, lmao

**Bitch I’m Studying:** Stop it! All of you!!!

**bugs:** his book was kinda mellow too

**Puyohead:** Huh??

**Bitch I’m Studying:** Sig, what do you mean?

**bugs:** usually his book is kinda chattery like how my arm gets sometimes

**bugs:** at least when im around

**bugs:** but it was quiet this time

**Bitch I’m Studying:** …

**Puyohead:** Huh? :0c Klug’s book talks??

**Vento!:** I’ve never heard it…

**Ohoho, Plebs:** Hold on this is really weird what-

**Bitch I’m Studying:** You know it’s starting to get very dark out! I think we should all get some sleep! Goodnight!

_ -> _ **_Bitch I’m Studying_ ** _ is offline. Bye! _

**Puyohead:** Now that he mentions it, I’m getting pretty tired too…

**Puyohead:** Gnight you guys!! :3

_ -> _ **_Puyohead_ ** _ is offline. Seeya! _

**Ohoho, Plebs:** I guess I should rest too. I can’t practice if I’m not awake!

**Vento!:** Good night to you all, everyone! :)

_ -> _ **_Ohoho, Plebs_ ** _ and  _ **_Vento!_ ** _ are offline. Goodbye! _

  
_ -> _ **_bugs_ ** _ is offline. Come back soon! _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not trying to make an angsty plot in this I swear-


	8. S.S. Tetra Crew Members

_ -> _ **_Zed’s Little Princess_ ** _ is online. Greetings! _

**Zed’s Little Princess:** TEE

**Zed’s Little Princess:** TEEEEEEEE

**Zed’s Little Princess:** @Mr. Captain

**Zed’s Little Princess:** TEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

_ -> _ **_Mr. Captain_ ** _ is online. Hello there! _

**Mr. Captain:** What is it, Ess?

**Zed’s Little Princess:** YOU’RE A USELESS CAPTAIN

**Mr. Captain:** What happened now?

**Zed’s Little Princess:** THERE’S MUSTARD IN MY FOOD FROM THE MACHINE

**Zed’s Little Princess:** I HATE MUSTARD

**Mr. Captain:** Ess, I was in the control room. I wasn’t even aware you’d gotten food.

**Zed’s Little Princess:** WELL YOU SHOULD’VE BEEN!!!!

_ -> _ **_Zed_ ** _ is online. Hi! _

**Zed:** I have already gotten you a new plate, sweetie. There is no mustard in this one.

**Zed’s Little Princess:** Papa!!

**Zed’s Little Princess:** Thanks, papa!

**Zed:** It is no problem for me. Come back into the kitchen when you are ready.

_ -> _ **_Zed_ ** _ is offline. Goodbye! _

**Mr. Captain:** There, see? All better!

**Zed’s Little Princess:** Your still a useless captain!!

_ -> _ **_Zed’s Little Princess_ ** _ is offline. Bye! _

_ -> _ **_Mr. Captain_ ** _ is offline. Seeya! _

_ -> _ **_Left_ ** _ and  _ **_Right_ ** _ are online. Hello there! _

**Left:** You’re*

**Right:** You’re*

  
_ -> _ **_Left_ ** _ and  _ **_Right_ ** _ are offline. Come back soon! _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one took a bit to get out! I got behind on a ton of school work lol
> 
> So I probably won't be posting the Klug bday party chapter, HOWEVER! If you'd like to write his party out, go on right ahead!


End file.
